When transporting products on a vehicle or vessel, by rail, etc., normally the products are placed on or packed by packing materials (Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2).
In this case, vibration, etc., occurring during transport may cause friction where the products contact the packing material, and the dunnage may be shaved off into small pieces as a result.
There are concerns that problems will be caused by these scrapings attaching to the products. When one such product is joined to another such product in a subsequent step, for example, presence of scrapings on joining surfaces may cause joining failure. Additionally, when the products are brought into a cleanroom, the environment in the cleanroom may be contaminated.
If this is the case, the attached scrapings must be carefully removed, which could require a separate step after the transport for washing the products again or blowing the scrapings away using air, etc., and the manufacturability may drop significantly as a result.
One countermeasure to the foregoing situations is a method involving changing the dunnage shape to one that prevents scrapings from generating easily; however, such method lacks general utility because a dunnage structure must be designed that matches the shape of each product (Patent Literature 3).
Another idea is to lay a film between the products and the dunnage to prevent the dunnage from being shaved off.
However, doing so presents a possibility that, this time, the film will be shaved off and scrapings from the film will attach to the products, in which case a step for washing or otherwise cleaning the products will be required after transport.
In addition, when transported products are used in assembly, for example, sometimes the products are not given a traditional cleaning step. Such practice has been associated with reports of the assembled products malfunctioning due to introduction of scrapings, etc. In particular, problems like this are of concern when the products are heavy.